UNA UNION QUE SE CREYO IMPOSIBLE
by pame.30
Summary: Polos opuestos, seres distintos, una miko y un youkai que aunque estén peleando por separado para derrotar a un mismo enemigo, el destino los unira no solo para derrotarlo, sino que para estar juntos por siempre.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola de nuevo, espero que con la primera historia de Lord Taisho el Clan de los Inu Youkai les haya gustado, aun esta en proceso pero por cosa de tiempo laboral, no me ha permitido actualizarlo, pero aca dejo otra de mis historial que al igual que la primera esta incompleta pero que siguen su curso, para empezar esta tiene contenido ****"LEMON",**** a si que para que no les gusta tener una mente imaginativa a la escena, bueno en asunto de cada cual, así que disfruten de esta historia...**

**1- SUEÑOS MOJADOS A MEDIA NOCHE**

En lo mas profundo del bosque dos personas se reúnen, en lo mas profundo de ese bosque dos personas se miran mutuamente, en los mas profundo del bosque dos seres se abrazan y se besan con tanta pasión y en lo mas profundo del bosque dos cuerpos se unen en el puro amor eterno y como único espectador de esa unión, la hermosa luna llena que con su luz plateada, llena de su reflejo a dos amantes, un youkai inu y una sacerdotisa humana, quienes están en una hermosa danza que ambos iniciaron apenas la noche se extendió.

- _**Ses..Sess…..Sesshomaru….aagghhh…..de..detente….por favor¡**_- decía Aome en su desesperación por soltarse del abrazo y de las caricias que el youkai le daba.

- _**Sshhh…..tranquila….no voy a hacerte daño-**_ decía sesshomaru con su voz ronca y sensual.

- _**Déjame abrazarte como nadie lo ha hecho, déjame besar tus labios para probar lo suave e inexpertos que son, déjame acariciarte en lugares que nadie a descubierto y que tu desconoces, déjame ser el primero y el único en probar tu cuerpo y unir tu alma a la mía….para siempre**_- hablaba el youkai al oído de la sacerdotisa como un ronroneo, mientras que ésta abría los ojos sorprendida de sus palabras.

-_**Yo…..yo….**_-no pudo seguir hablando ya que sesshomaru había atrapado los labios de Aome con los suyos iniciando un beso lento, rosándose entre si, mientras que sus manos se enredaban en la cintura de la mujer.

Al percatarse el youkai que la miko ya no oponía resistencia, siguió con su abrazo rosando otra vez sus garras por su cintura, iniciando su caricia por la espalda de la muchacha, mientras que el beso de uno lento paso a ser a uno mas desesperado, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de la mujer, danzando ambas en una unión en que sus salivas se juntaron, para luego pasar a su mejilla dando pequeños besos hasta llegar a su cuello, lugar en donde beso, lamio y aspiro el aroma natural de rosas y jazmín que desprendía la muchacha, mientras que ella abrazaba el cuello de inu y enredaba sus dedos por sus cabellos platinados, saliendo de su boca pequeños quejidos de placer, que fueron escuchados por el youkai, encendiendo su deseo por hacerla suya a como diera lugar.

Siguieron las caricias de Sesshomaru por su espalda, consiguiendo con ello levantar la parte de la blusa hasta sacársela, encontrándose con la pequeña prenda de encaje de color blanco, el cual no tardo en ser desprendido por una garra del youkai, encontrándose con unos senos perfectamente redondos en donde unos fue ocupado por su boca mientras que el otro estaba siendo masajeado por su mano derecha, haciendo con ello que Aome no resistiera mas, comensando a jadear en tono de suplica ante tan tortura de placer.

- _**Sess….Sesshomaru….por favor no mas…..ya no aguanto¡aahhaggg¡**_- pedía a modo de ruego.

- _**Mmmmmmm... sii, así quiero que disfrutes, que sientas lo que un verdadero hombre puede hacerte sentir gatita **_- volviendo este nuevamente a su labor de seguir estimulando a la muchacha.

Luego le quito la falda de su uniforme y sus pequeñas braguitas quedando completamente desnuda, al contemplarla Sesshomaru quedo embelesado de la perfecta figura que la sacerdotisa tenia, por lo que éste no tardo en despojarse de sus prendas y quedar de la misma manera, piel contra piel, de igual a igual, Aome al ver el cuerpo desnudo de Sesshomaru no salía de su asombro al ver lo perfecto que era y mas por su gran hombría que se hacia notar erecto y firme. Nuevamente el youkai comenzó otra vez con sus caricias pero estas ya de forma desesperada e impaciente, escapando de la boca de la muchacha gemidos de placer y en los momentos en que este se tomaba colocación para penetrarla, bruscamente se sobresalto haciendo con ello que se levantara percatándose que solo era un sueño.

_**-¡MALDICION¡-**_se dijo de a grito mental - **_Era solo un sueño…..pero parecía tan_****_real_**- como no iba ser tan real si hasta sudorosa estaba y una extraña humedad sentía entre sus piernas, a la vez que miraba la fogata, sus amigos seguían durmiendo plácidamente, a excepción de uno que no estaba- De seguro otra vez fue a sus encuentros con Kykio, por que rayos no me lo quito de la cabeza y me convenzo que soy plato de segunda mesa?- decía en sus pensamientos Aome, por lo que opto por levantarse sin hacer ruido y dirigirse al rio para refrescarse, una vez en el miro hacia el cielo viendo que la luna esta en creciente, misma forma en que tenia cierto youkai en su frente, dando un suspiro al viento pensaba que si algún día ese sueño tan extraño seria realidad.

Esta historia ya la tengo subida en fanfic, pero le hice unas pequeñas modificaciones, además quise compartirla en fanfiction a ver que opinan de esta.

próximamente subiré los demás capítulos...


	2. Chapter 2 NO SE SI ES AMOR

**Para los que han leído el primer capitulo y lo encontraron similar a otra historia, es total y absolutamente mía, ya que también la tengo publicada en Fanfic y mi link en pampita29, pero en este caso la historia la estoy mejorando y subiéndola acá, con respecto a la otra publicación de Lord Taisho el Clan de los Inuyoukai, por un error tonto de mi parte lo borre, pero mejor decidí subir las historias que tengan mas de cinco capítulos avanzados, así que me quedo con este hasta el final.**

**Por cierto gracias por sus comentarios y espero que les siga gustando, este subiendo mas en cuanto mi trabajo y mi hijo me lo permitan, aca les dejo el segundo capitulo.**

**NO SE SI ES AMOR**

Después de darse un baño para despejar su cuerpo y mente, Aome regreso al campamento y al ver que Inuyasha no había regresado, dio un suspiro de dolor y de angustia, entendiendo que nunca tendría la atención y el cariño del hibrido, por lo que se acostó en su saco de dormir derramando una lagrima para luego quedarse dormida.

En un lugar del bosque una pareja se demostraban lo mucho que se amaban, haciendo que el ambiente se formara un aire de pasión y deseo.

-**_Aaahhh…. Aahh, inuyasha….. no pares….mmmmmhhhaaaa_**- decía agitadamente la no muerta que estaba sobre Inuyasha.

- _**Ky..kykio…..aahggg….aaahhhh…**_.- decía este excitado y acariciándole los senos desesperadamente.

Seguían amándose y tocándose como si la vida dependiera de ello, escuchando sus gemidos por todo el lugar, mientras que, en una parte oscura de ese bosque, un ser de cabellos plateados y de mirada fría caminaba como de costumbre sin rumbo fijo, el cual al escuchar los extraños sonidos y gemidos, además del olor alcalino de excitación se acercó ver que era, viendo que en el claro del bosque una pareja estaba en el acto de amor, al verlo sintió repugnancia y asco al percatarse que se trataba de su hermano y de la sacerdotisa muerta.

- _**Agghhh, que repugnante eres Inuyasha¡**_, de dijo mentalmente al ver a su hermano junto a la sacerdotisa en pose comprometedora, - **_Dejarte manipular y utilizar por un cadáver, eres un hibrido sin cerebro-_** dijo Sesshomaru retirándose en silencio sin que la pareja notara su presencia.

Mientras que volviendo a la parejita mencionada, estos todavía estaban ocupados en brindarle estímulos mutuamente, entre tantos gemidos y tocasiones de placer ambos, estos llegaron hasta el éxtasis derramando Inuyasha su esencia en el interior de la sacerdotisa muerta, luego que su exportador anónimo se retirara en la oscura noche.

-_**Ooooh¡, Inuyasha que vigoroso que estás… me tienes tentada a pedirte más ¡**_- decía kikyo con tono agitado y ansiosa por seguir con el ritual de cuerpos.

- **_Me encantaría mucho mi amor, pero debo regresar o de lo contrario sospecharan de mis salidas nocturnas-_** dijo el hanyou comenzando a vestirse – **_te prometo que para la próxima será más intensa que esta-_** dándole un beso corto en los labios.

- **_Esta bien, espero que sea así y no porque tengas que darle explicaciones a esa niñita_**- dijo la sacerdotisa en tono molesto y frio, mientras que también comenzó a vestirse.

Ambos se despidieron dándose un beso profundo, el hanyou hacia el campamento y la muerta adentrándose en el bosque siguiendo su camino sin rumbo.

Al otro día los del campamento dieron comienzo a la nueva jornada, Aome y Sango prepararon el fuego para el desayuno y Miroku y Shippo fueron a buscar peces al rio para la merienda, mientras que Inuyasha seguía descansando en la rama de un árbol.

- _**Aome te noto muy callada el día de hoy, ocurre algo?**_- pregunto la exterminadora a su amiga.

- **_Eeh? no Sango, estoy bien_** – con voz melancólica - **_Solo que estoy algo cansada y preocupada por no notar la presencia de los fragmentos de la perla_**- hablo con un poco de animo la muchacha.

- _**Aome ¡, ya tenemos los pescados para el desayuno**_ - manifestó el pequeño kitzuque que venía corriendo y salto a los brazos de la joven sacerdotisa.

- _**Que bien¡, hay que colocarlos al fuego para luego seguir con el viaj**_e – le dijo sonriente la joven sacerdotisa.

Después de haber terminado con el desayuno reanudaron la marcha buscando los fragmentos y a Naraku, mientras que Inuyasha seguía en silencio recordando parte de lo ocurrido en la noche anterior, misma situación se percató Aome al ver lo distraído que estaba el hanyou al momento que esta le hablaba, hecho que se percato el pequeño zorrito que comenzó a hacerle preguntas con la intensión de molestarlo.

- **_Oye Inuyasha, te puedo preguntar algo?_**- le pregunto con su característica inocencia, a lo el hanyou asintió con la cabeza a que siguiera- **_Es que ayer me dio la impresión cuando acampábamos de verte salir corriendo, adonde fuiste tan noche?,_** termino por decirle el zorrito.

- **_Eah…etto….si, Salí a ver los alrededores para evitar que algunos youkais se acercaran a Aome_**- decía esto para pasar desapercibido y que además mantenían algunos fragmentos de la perla.

**_-"si claro cómo no?….. a mi me vas a converse que estabas vigilando por los alrededores, fuiste a ver a Kikyo"-_** decía Aome en sus pensamiento con molestia.

- **_Si es así porque_** – acercándose al hanyou y olerlo - _**beeehhh…..**_- con tono de asco y sacando la lengua - _**hueles a cadáver?, además de un extraño olor a sudor y no sé qué otra cosa más porque es espantoso**_- le decía en tono burlón y apretándose la nariz.

A causa de ello los demás se le quedaron mirando con cara de interrogación, pero al decir shippo la última frase, los colores de todos se les subieron al rostro, otros por vergüenza y a otras por coraje, en especial a la joven sacerdotisa, quue luego de ello su cara se puso triste para después cambiar a una de mil diablos.

- **_AAAH¡ CALLATE CHAMACO DEL DEMONIO, NO TENGO PORQUE DECIRTE EN DONDE ESTUVE Y CON QUIEN¡_**- gritaba inuyasha con el rosto completamente rojo de vergüenza y rabia, dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

- **_BUAAAAH¡, AOME INUYASHA ME PEGO._**- decía llorando el pequeño y con un chicón en la cabeza.

- **_ . .¡-_** dijo Aome marcando cada palabra en tono frio y con la mirada amenazante.

- _**No…no espera… Aome no fue mi…-**_ decía nervio- _**ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJOOO¡**_- termino totalmente agitada y un Inuyasha totalmente incrustado en el suelo.

- _**Otra vez?… por que no reconoces Inuyasha que fuiste a ver a la señorita Kikyo**_- hablo el monje- _**Además si estuviste con ella no es para que te pongas así-**_ diciendo en tono pervertido y tocándole el trasero a Sango, escuchándose en todo el bosque una tremenda cachetada.

- _**Oiga Usted excelencia, mantenga sus manos en su sitio**_- dijo en tono de furia y con una vena en la frente la exterminadora.

Mientras sus amigos discutían Aome estaba en sus pensamientos, diciéndose así misma por qué no reconoce que Inuyasha aun ama a Kikyo y que ella esta en el medio, interfiriendo en una relación que estaba escrito desde hace tiempo y solo era la recolectora de los fragmentos.

-**_"Que tonta soy, porque sigo mendigando el amor de Inuyasha, si no soy correspondida?"_**- decía en su corazón- **_"Además, no tengo oportunidad de conquistar su corazón, solo soy la sombra de Kikyo y aunque él me diga que me quiera o sienta algo por mi, no dejara de verme a ella en mi, _****_NO SE SI ES AMOR_****_, pero estoy a su lado porque yo así lo quise"_**, en eso el recuerdo del sueño que tuvo con cierto youkai llego a su mente,- **_"Aunque hay algo que no comprendo….porque habré tenido ese sueño con Seshomaru aquella noche?, esa que yo….. no..no puede ser tanta mi desesperación por….._**- no pudo seguir con su pensamientos debido a los gritos de sus amigos, ya que en ese momento había aparecido un enorme jabalí que se dirigía hacia la muchacha.

- _**CUIDADO AOME¡, HAZTE A UN LADO**_- grito inuyasha mientras se acercaba con colmillo de acero en sus manos. En eso la miko se gira y ve un enorme jabalí que va directo a ella, pero su temor de verlo de frente la paralizo y no podía moverse.

- **_"Ay no viene muy rápido….., no….. puedo moverle…. Inuyasha"_**- fue lo que decía en su mente Aome, por lo que cerro sus ojos y coloco sus brazos a modo de defensa y esperando el golpe del cual nunca llego, ya que un fuerte aire la tiro hacia un lado y caer al suelo, ante ello abrió los ojos y subió lentamente su cabeza, para encontrar a un ser de cabellos plateados y de mirada ambar, que por supuesto que no era su querido Inuyasha, estos eran fríos y que estos la miraban por el rabillo de los ojos - **_SES…SESSH…..SESSHOMARU¡-_** articulo apenas las palabras, mientras que este se giro para quedarse mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

QUE TAL ESTUVO?... esta un poco mas mejorado que el original, pero le voy a poner empeño en volverlo mejor y mas emocionante.

No olviden sus comentarios, quiero saber sus criticas constructivas o destructivas de este capitulo.

Hasta el próximo capitulo.


	3. Chapter 3 UNA REALIDAD DOLOROSA

PERDON...PERDON... se que me demore en subir, pero quise actualizar esta historia y seguirla escribiendo, además de que quiero terminarla para subir las otras que están a medias.

Bueno no los aburro y les dejo la continuación.

UNA REALIDAD DOLOROSA

CAPITULO ANTERIOR…..

_- "Ay no viene muy rápido….., no….. puedo moverle…. Inuyasha"- fue lo que decía en su mente Aome, por lo que cerro sus ojos y coloco sus brazos a modo de defensa y esperando el golpe del cual nunca llego, ya que un fuerte aire la tiro hacia un lado y caer al suelo, ante ello abrió los ojos y subió lentamente su cabeza, para encontrar a un ser de cabellos plateados y de mirada ambar, que por supuesto que no era su querido Inuyasha, estos eran fríos y que estos la miraban por el rabillo de los ojos - SES…SESSH…..SESSHOMARU¡- articulo apenas las palabras, mientras que este se giró para quedarse mirándola fijamente a los ojos._

CAPITULO ACTUAL….

Ahí estaba el ser que había estado soñando la noche anterior…. _SESSHOMARU_….. el hermano mayor de Inuyasha y que odia a los humanos, le había salvado la vida?, era para no creerlo, pero así fue usando su látigo con veneno había cortado y matado a la bestia que iba a atacar a Aome, terminado su acción escucho su nombre por parte de la miko, tuvo que reconocer interiormente como el tono de este provenía de la muchacha era entre sensual y emocionado, no entendía porque pero le gustaba como esta lo llamó, así que con su porte y elegancia, se giró para quedar de frente a ella, usando una de sus mejores miradas fija y fríamente a su ojos de esta, notando un especial brillo que no había notado antes pero que le había causado una extraña sensación, claro que no lo iba a demostrar a simple vista.

- _Humana_ - dijo fríamente – _como siempre tan distraída, bajaste la guardia_ – _se nota que eres una inútil y débil_.- decía con sarcasmo el youkai.

Aquellas palabras duras del youkai, provocaron en Aome una tristeza en su corazón, dándose cachetadas internas al tener que pensar en ese arrogante y además de estar teniendo sueños subidos de tono, pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido por los gritos de Inuyasha.

- _Sesshomaru!, aléjate de Aome¡_ - gritaba el hanyou dispuesto a usar su espada y acatar a su hermano, pero prefirió ver el estado de su miko, acercándose a ella para ver cómo estaba - _Te encuentras bien Aome?..., no sufriste daño alguno?_- pregunta preocupado a la muchacha.

- _Estoy bien…. gracias_- dijo Aome luego de quedar mirando a Sesshomaru, pero tuvo que bajar la cabeza al estar sonrojada y más porque este se le había quedado mirando fijamente a la muchacha.

_- HN?...mmm…_- comenzando a reír – _jajajajajajajajajaj…Vaya Inuyasha sí que te comportas como un verdadero patético_ – se burlaba el youkai – _Primero… salvas a la humana patética y terminar como un héroe ante ella, pero luego te vas con tu amado cadáver, tal como la otra noche, en que los vi en algo de los desagradable y asqueroso, acaso te gusta necrofilia_ - decía con burla con la finalidad de hacerlo enojar.

- _Eh?...Inuyasha, a que se refiere Sesshomaru, que estuviste haciendo anoche?_ - pregunto Aome confundida.

Inuyasha quedó pasmado, no podía articular palabras ante la pregunta de Aome, además como sabia su hermano que estuvo con Kykio, maldiciéndose en su interior por no percibir su presencia ya que estaba demasiado ocupado para darse cuenta era observado por su hermano en el bosque.

-_CA-CA-CALLATE IMBECIL!, no sé de que estas hablando y no te permito que me hables así….., si lo que quieres es pelear, pues entonces….. desenvaina tu espalda maldito_ - decía tartamudeando y enojado inuyasha.

- _Jajajaja….. que, no me digas que no le dijiste en donde estabas y con quién?, bueno…. como quieras a mi las emociones humanas son basura, amor…. Una gran debilidad y en tu caso solo eres un miserable_ – continuaba el youkai humillándolo y mofándose de su hermano – _Pero… el resultado será el mismo, quedaras en ridículo como siempre y más ante esa mujer_ – mirando fijamente a Aome – _o buscaras algún consuelo físico en la muerta _- le decía en tono burlón colmándole la paciencia del hanyou.

- _MALDITOOOOOO!, TE ACABAREEE_ _MISERABLE_ - saltando Inuyasha contra su hermano iniciándose la pelea.

Ambos hermanos peleaban feroz, escuchándose por los alrededores el choque de las espadas, mientras esta continuaba, Inuyasha llevaba las de perder ya que Sesshomaru era un gran experto en las armas y su agilidad no tenía comparación, llevándolo consigo a la desesperación, mientras que unos espectadores se refugiaban de la furia de los hermanitos inu, mientras que una muchacha estaba con el corazón y alma en pedazos, sacando en conclusión las palabras que dijo Sesshomaru.

-"_Tenía razón….. Tenía razón, como pude ser tan tonta y no darme cuenta!, Como no pude…..no, siempre lo supe….siempre tuve la sospecha que Inu…. Que Inuyasha estaba con Kykio y yo la tonta…..nunca quise aceptar la realidad" _- decía en sus pensamientos mientras que sus lagrimas amargas comenzaron a salir, percatándose de ello sus amigos.

- _Aome que tienes?, que es lo que te pasa_ - preguntaba Sango al ver el estado de su amiga.

- _Señorita Aome, reaccione por favor_ - decía angustiado el monje, ya que de alguna manera comenzó a sentir un aumento de poder en la miko.

-"_Yo…yo…ya no….ya no puedo seguir aguantando esto….ya, no puedo permitir que se burlen de mis sentimientos…..ya, hay que decir basta…..no soy un juguete, no soy algo de se bota y luego se recoge, tengo alma y corazón, necesito un amor de verdad no migajas"_- reafirmo Aome en sus pensamientos con tono de enojo, no dándose cuenta, excepto sus amigos, que su poder espiritual estaba saliendo a flote, un poder que no tenía hasta ahora Aome y en tono de furia apretando sus manos le dio un grito que espanto incluso hasta los pájaros que estaban posados en los arboles.

- _IIINUUYASHAAAAA…..! ERES UN BASTARDO MAL NACIDOOOO!, NO TE PERMITIRE QUE JUEGUES CON MIS SENTIMIENTOS Y QUE VAYAS A BUSCAR CONSUELO CON KYKIO, ESTO SE ACABOOO! ME OYEEESSS! _- gritaba una furiosa Aome, haciendo que los dos hermanos pararan el combate y miraran hacia donde estaba la muchacha, notando su aura rosa espiritual mas fuerte de lo acostumbrado, sintiendo Inuyasha un miedo fantasmal y a Sessho, que nunca se sintió intimidado por algo o alguien sintiera un escalofrío que recorrió su espalda comenzando a sudar y a sentir nervios.

-_A…Ao….Aome...tr.-tran-tranquilizate por favor, pue-puedo explicarte_ _todo_ - decía Inuyasha ya con los nervios de punta ante la mirada fría de la muchacha.

- _AHORRATE TUS COMENTARIOS INUYASHA NO ME INTERESAN, PUEDES…PUEDES IRTE CON TU ADORADA KYKIO, POR QUE YO ME VOY….. ARREGLATELAS EN BUSCAR LOS FRAGMENTOS Y A NARAKU…_- manifestando en tono frio que erizaba la piel.

- _No espera….no te vayas quédate Aome….._- en eso que inuyasha imploraba que la sacerdotisa no se fuera, esta lo miro por ultima vez y antes de marcharse le dijo la palabra magia que todas y todos conocemos como despedida.

- _INUYASHA…ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJOOOOOO Y PIERDETE!- _dijo la muchacha para luego salir corriendo hacia el bosque sin rumbo.

- _Aome espera no te vallas, no te alejes¡- _gritaba la exterminadora con la finalidad de que su amiga la escuchara.

- _Señorita Aome espere¡, es demasiado peligro irse al bosque_ - gritaba lo mismo el monje.

- _AOMEEEEEEE, NO ME DEJES SOLITOOOO, BUAAAA¡, INUYASHA ERES UN TONTO¡_- le gritaba llorando el zorrito.

Mientras que un youkai, ya hastiado de ver el numerito de su hermano y sus amigos, decide irse del lugar guardando su espada Tokiyin, no sin antes dedicarles recibir otros de los insultos de su hermano.

- _TU BASTARDO INFELIZ, CON SOLO VER TU PRESENCIA ME CAUSAS PROBLEMAS¡_ – apretando los puños y como las garras se le iban incrustando en las palmas de las manos.

Sesshomaru se le quedo mirando y antes de irse, le dijo unas sinceras palabritas no tan alentadoras para su hermano, aunque este hecho lo considero una oportunidad para saber y descubrir algo mas de la humana, ya que sintió una extraña sensación cuando la salvo y miro esos ojos color chocolate.

- _Inuyasha, se ve que no tienes tacto con las mujeres humanas…, después de todo….no tienes ni el más mínimo tacto con ellas, una se fue y quizás ese cadáver también se aburra de ti y te deje solo_ - para luego retirarse de ese lugar, sin embargo en su mente divaga en buscar a esa muchacha y despejar las dudas de su mente.

Mientras que inuyasha estaba furioso por las palabras de su hermano, pero no le dio importancia al notar la ausencia de la sacerdotisa, una profunda tristeza y culpa sintió en su corazón, dando un suspiro mirando el lugar por donde momentos antes se había ido corriendo Aome.

- _Perdóname Aome….perdóname por mi indecisión y no ser sincero en decirle que, a la que realmente amo es a ti_ - decía en un susurro para sí mismo.


	4. Chapter 4 LOS OJOS DEL ALMA

acá les dejo el siguiente por recompensa de mi ausencia, por si acaso les advierto tiene contenido lime carisias subidas de tono o lemon, así que no me hago responsable de sus emociones.

LOS OJOS DEL ALMA

Tiempo después de haberse ido corriendo de ese lugar sin escuchar las voces de sus amigos y sin rumbo fijo, Aome se detuvo en lo mas profundo del bosque recordando cada palabra que había dicho Sesshomaru y de las escapadas nocturnas que tenía Inuyasha para irse con Kykio, nuevamente las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos tan amargas que su llanto regreso, su cuerpo temblaba por la rabia e impotencia del porqué le pasaban las cosas, del porqué no le dijo sus sentimientos al hanyou y del porqué fue cobarde el haberse ido y que ahora estaba sola y perdida en un lugar que desconocía, además que en cualquier momento podría aparecer un youkai o una bestia salvaje que la podría atacar y no podría defenderse con las pocas flechas que le quedaban, miro al cielo y vio que ya era tarde empezando a entrar el ocaso y la noche se haría presente, sentándose en un árbol para descansar para después buscar refugio, se puso a pensar y analizar ya mas calmada lo que paso.

- **_Uuuffffhhh haaaaaaaa…., que voy a hacer¡?_**- dio un suspiro melancólico- **_ya me aleje demasiado y no se en donde_****_estoy _**- dijo en tono angustiado, después de descansar unos momentos, decidió levantarse tomando sus cosas y comenzar a buscar un refugio seguro para poder pasar la noche, en su camino encontró una cueva lo bastante segura y además que cercano a este había un manantial de aguas termales con una pequeña cascada.

-**_Hnnn…No estaría mal un baño para botar tenciones antes de la cena_** - se dijo para si con la finalidad de darse ánimos, luego de reunir unas ramas para la fogata, se dirigió hacia el estanque que emanaba un vapor que daba un gran relajo, cerciorándose que no había peligro o que alguien estuviera por los alrededores, comenzó a desvestirse comenzando por sus zapatos y medias, luego siguió la blusa y su falda escolar quedando en ropa interior de bonitos encajes de color rosado, luego de comprobar que la temperatura del agua era agradable termino de retirarse las ultimas prendas que le quedan adheridas a su cuerpo, una vez que se metió al agua, comenzó a darse auto masajes para soltar las tensiones, luego tomo lo que parecía una botella de sales minerales con olor a rosas y lo esparció en uno de los pequeños estanques sumergiéndose en el, lo que no sabia era que por coincidencia un youkai que conocemos y que pasaba justo por ahí, noto la presencia de la muchacha y acercándose al lugar se llevo una de las mas gratas sorpresas.

La encontró sumergida en las aguas termales dándose masajes, luego se paro y se acercó a la orilla donde saco una botella de shampoo que esparció sobre su cabello mojado, el que después de darse espuma se enjuago quitando su contenido de la cabeza y posteriormente tomo una esponja con jabón comenzado a pasarlo por todo su cuerpo, haciendo movimientos circulares en sus brazos, hombros y piernas, por último lo hizo en sus partes intimas, haciendo movimientos circulares, bello espectáculo que hizo al pobre youkai tragar en seco su saliva, además de ser cierto tipo calor sofocante, llamando a su instinto animal a manifestarse y a sentir una extraña presión en su entrepierna. Se acercó a las aguas termales sin que ella lo notara, teniendo una visión mejor de la que estaba viendo, mientras tanto Aome que no había notado la presencia del youkai, se dirigió hacia la cascada y con sus manos comenzó a quitarse el jabón de su cuerpo, pasando sus manos por su anatomía bien desarrollada, senos redondos y firmes, cintura pequeña, piernas largas y suaves, al hacerlo, llegó nuevamente el sueño que había tenido tiempo atrás con un ser de cabellos plateados y de mirada ambas que la tocaba y besaba, provocado con ello que su excitación se manifestara dándose placer ella misma tocándose en su intimidad, susurrando el nombre del peli plateado, la cual escucho Sesshomaru quedando impresionado de manera interna, pero luego recupero la compostura aunque no del todo, ya que sintió el llamado de la mujer como si estuviera en celo, ante ello acercó su mano a su entrepierna y toco su fuerte erección ya erguida, no resistiendo más la tentación se acercó sigilosamente a la muchacha y al estar cerca de ella, trato de tomarla por la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo. Ahome al sentirse que era observada por la espalda, así que se giró llevándose la gran sorpresa, hay detrás de ella se encontraba la persona que la perturbaba en sus sueños y que ahora la miraba con lujuria y algo de deseo quedando petrificada dando un grito de espanto ante la presencia el intruso.

-**_¡KIIAAAAGGGG¡, QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AHÍ MALDITO PERVERTIDOOOOO¡, DEJA DE MIRARME!_** - decía una Aome completamente roja por la vergüenza y la rabia de ser vista desnuda por el hermano de Inuyasha.

-**_Vaya contigo mujer, se nota que eres una escandalosa_** - decía con sarcasmo el youkai sin quitar la vista del cuerpo de Aome – **_parece que el encuentro con tu amando Inuyasha y la muerta te ha alterado -_**** "**_**tiene un cuerpo exquisito….pero que rayos estoy diciendo…..maldicion debo controlarme"**__, _se maldecía mentalmente el youkai.

- **_Oye, en primer lugar, no soy la mujer de nadie y lo otro… DEJA DE MIRARME ASIIII!, date la vuelta para vestirme degenerado maniático _**- manifestó una molesta Aome.

- **_Modera tu tono humana, no te permito que me hables así_** – hablo en tono frio - **_en primer lugar no sabia que estabas aquí mostrando tu cuerpo indeseable_**- manifestó molesto, comenzando a acercase a la muchacha.

- **_Eeh? N-no….no t-te acerques Sesshomaru o gritare_**- le indico en tono valiente aunque por dentro sentía un miedo atroz.

- **_Así? Pues grita todo lo que quieras pues…..quien va a ayudarte, no creo que ese tonto hanyou te escuche y de salve, no después de lo que paso el día de hoy_** - este le dijo en tono burlón y lujurioso.

Al escuchar sus palabras, el rostro de la muchacha entristeció, ocultando su vista en el flequillo de su cabello sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, hecho que se percató el inu quien en un rápido movimiento se acercó a la joven tomándola de la barbilla mirándola a los ojos, percatándose que estos habían perdido ese brillo que le llamaba la atención, acerco su rostro al de ella hablándole en un susurro.

- **_No tienes por qué ponerte así…olvida a ese imbécil, tu eres… demasiado….. hermosa para que llores por el….Aome_** - le dijo en tono seductor, aunque sus facciones no notaran emoción alguna, en sus ojos dorados se notaba la lujuria y el deseo que emanaban, Aome al escuchar su nombre se estremeció comenzando a temblar, no porque asía frio al estar desnuda, era el hecho de como el youkai se estaba manifestando.

Al estar demasiado cerca de Aome, Sesshomaru sintió el aroma de exitacion en el cuerpo de la muchacha a pesar del jabón perfumado que momentos antes, ella había esparcido mezclado con su olor natural, provocando una excitación en el llamándolo a la lujuria, que con el paso de los minutos se le estaba haciendo insoportable.

-**"****_Que me está haciendo esta humana…..que es esta sensación_****?,****_ no puedo alejarme de ella_****?**- decía en sus pensamientos, al percatarse que estaba demasiado cerca se alejó un poco, pero no soltando la barbilla de la sacerdotisa quien seguía mirándolo a los ojos perdida en sus pensamientos.

-**"**_**Que me pasa, por que no hago para que se aleje?, esta sensación….. Esta sensación es la misma que tenia en mi sueño, acaso me estoy enamorando de Sesshomaru!"**__-_ mientras esta debatía sus dudas y temores en su interior, estos fueron interrumpidos ante el agarre que le dio el youkai, disminuyendo el espacio entre ambos y sentir los labios suaves y fríos del inu en los suyos, provocando que los ojos de Aome se abrieran de par a par ante la sorpresa, de como el hermano de Inuyasha, el frio e insensible Sesshomaru la estaba abrasando y besando a una humana, a los seres que tanto odia.

Sesshomaru tenía a Aome por su cintura, no esperando un minuto más comenzó a recorrer sus manos por su cuerpo de ella, detallando y memorizando cada pliegue y curva de ella, notando su virginidad a flor de piel, que nunca fue tocada por su hermano o por otro humano además de la inexperiencia al besar, eso lo lleno de orgullo tentándolo a desear hacerla suya a la miko, con un movimientos de sus labios, intento que Aome abriera la boca pero al no conseguirlo, paso su lengua por los bordes de sus labios causando con ello que ella gimiera y obligando abrirla, hecho que aprovecho para profundizar el beso, uniéndolo en uno posesivo y lleno de pasión, además de juntar sus cadenas iniciando un movimiento de roce (recordemos que Sesshi está con sus pantalones ), provocando que la temperatura aumente, pero no todo dura siempre, ante la falta de aire separaron sus labios no demasiado de sus rostros, quedándose mirando ambos a los ojos.

-**_Humana…..no…no sé qué…..me estás haciendo…..pero te deseo _****- decía en todo agitado y excitado - ****_desde…..hace tiempo…..tú me atraes….. y me provocas esto_** – tomando la mano de ella y llevársela a su entrepierna para que sintiera su erección, acción que tomó a Ahome desprevenida y tragando en seco – _pero….pero tú estabas con mi hermano, no tenía pensado en acercarme _- le seguía hablando roncamente mientras hacía que la mano de ella subiera y bajara por encima de su extensión.

-**_Yo….._** – trataba de hablar, pero no lograba coordinar – **_yo…. este….. está muy duro_** – sacudió la cabera -**_no, quiero decir que…_**- dijo Aome totalmente excitada de la misma manera que el youkai y mas ante la sonrisa lujuriosa - **_estoy…..con-confundida por todo…lo que paso hoy _**– comenzando a separarse lentamente de él y quitando su mano de la entrepierna de Sesshomaru.

- _**No te preocupes….te daré tiempo para que aclares tus sentimientos, después de esto te buscare…**__- _decía el youkai y antes de separarse para marcharse le susurró al oído - **_Recuerda…..regresare…. y no olvides que ahora tú me perteneces y esto también será tuyo_** – volviéndole a colocar la mano de ella en su entrepierna – **_debes saber que ningún youkai, hanyou o humano te tocara, te hare mi mujer _**- le dio un rápido beso en los labios y se retiro del lugar tranquilamente tal cual como llego desapareciendo entre la niebla, dejando a una consternada y asombrada Aome.

- **_Eehh que? ….. QUE YO-YO…..SOY SU QUEEEEEEE!,_**- decía la muchacha mirando el lugar por donde el inu se había retirado, cayendo sentada en el agua ante la sorpresa y que no salía de su asombro, luego trato como pudo de salir de ese lugar secándose con una toalla, vistiéndose y se dirigió a la cueva, mientras camina las últimas palabras resonaban como eco en su cabeza **" ****_TE HARE MI MUJER _****"**.

bueno hasta aquí por el momento, dejen sus comentarios que le alegran mas en seguir escribiendo.


End file.
